We need you to come in
by MysticFantasy
Summary: How the Avengers had been sent to ask Steve to join the team. A/N: Thor and Clint will not be included for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Natasha and Steve

**We need you to come in**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

**Chapter 1-Natasha and Steve**

.

.

With a final hit, the punching bag flew across the gym to land on the floor with sand pouring out of the ripped side.

Panting lightly, Steve brushed his bangs from his forehead and moved to grab another punching bag from the line up. He grabbed a brown punching bag and hooked it up. He got four punches in when he was disturbed.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

Steve halted and looked over to the gym entrance to see a beautiful scarlett haired woman.

"I've slept for seventy years, ma'am. I think I've had my fill." Steve answered watching as she walked toward him.

"Then shouldn't you be seeing the world?" She asked. "Celebrating?"

Steve walked over to the bench where his gym bag was located as he undid the wrappings on his hands.

"When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up and they say we've won. They didn't say what we lost." Steve answered getting one hand unwrapped.

"A few mistakes were made. Some of them were recent."

Steve looked at the woman that now stood next to him.

"Can I ask for your name, ma'am?"

"Natasha Romanoff." she answered.

"Beautiful name." Steve said unwrapped his other hand.

"Thank you, Captain." she said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked stuffing the wrappings inside the bag.

"I certainly hope so." Natasha answered handing Steve a folder.

The super soldier took it slowly and opened it to see a picture of a familiar item.

"Hydra's secret weapon." He said sitting on the bench.

"It was found by Howard Stark when he was looking for you after you vanished." Natasha said as she sat down. "There's a lot of rumors that it has the power to give the world unlimited energy. Which is something it really needs. The Tesseract was stolen not too long ago."

"Who did it?" Steve asked closing the folder.

"His name is Loki. He's not from around here." Natasha answered. "We'd like to know if we can count on your help for this captain. You're the only person around who knows what the cube is capable of."

"I've seen what that thing can do and it's not pretty." Steve said. "It should have stayed in the the ocean."

"From what I can understand, it should have." Natasha said. "A few SHIELD agents and doctor's have been taken along with the Tesseract."

"From what I've been told, there's a lot more people around that can handle situations like this." Steve said. "What in the world would I be able to do?"

"Keep everyone in line, keep them focused on the matter at hand." Natasha said. "The world still needs Captain America. We really think that you'd be a key into helping us find the Tesseract."

"Well, I doubt anything could surprise me anymore." Steve said as they both stood.

"We'll see." Natasha said. "It was an honor to meet you Captain and I hope that we'll be able to work together to solve this problem."

"Pleasure was mine, ma'am." Steve said. "And please let Director Fury know that his plan worked."

"When did you catch on?" Natasha asked with a surprised smile.

"The second I saw you instead of him." Steve answered with a smirk.

"Well, I think I'm the one who's going to be in for a few surprises." Natasha said giving the soldier a smile before she left.

Steve watched her leave before grabbing his bag and a punching bag.

"I think I'll still be the one who's most surprised." he said as he left the gym.


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce and Steve

**Chapter 2-Bruce and Steve**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

With a final hit, the punching bag flew across the gym to land on the floor with sand pouring out of the ripped side.

Panting lightly, Steve brushed his bangs from his forehead and moved to grab another punching bag from the line up. He grabbed a brown punching bag and hooked it up. He got four punches in when he was disturbed.

"I take it that sleep isn't coming very easy to you."

Steve looked to the doorway and saw an older looking man in a suit slowly walking over to him.

"When you've slept for seventy years, it's a little tricky." Steve answered turning away from the punching bag.

"Guess that's a good point." the man said now standing a few feet away. "Do you know who I am?"

"Doctor Bruce Banner." Steve answered. "I was given a run down about you."

"So you know about the other side of me?"

"I do but I don't hold things against people." Steve answered moving to the bench as he started unwrapping his hands.

"So you don't care that I tried to replicate the serum that was used on you and used it on myself?" Bruce asked.

Steve paused in his task for a moment before continuing.

"Is there a reason you're here doctor?"

"I'm here on behalf of Nick Fury." Bruce answered. "A situation has been brought up and we'd like your help for it."

"There's so many others in this world that have greater mind power. Why me?" Steve asked looking at the doctor.

"Because you're the only one who's seen the true power of the Tesseract." Bruce answered handing Steve and open file. The soldier took it and saw the picture of a familiar blue cube.

"Hydra's secret weapon." he said.

"It was found by Howard Stark when he was looking for you." Bruce explained. "There's a lot of rumors saying the cube could give the Earth unlimited energy. I'm not too sure about that myself but I haven't been studying it for very long either."

"Take it from me. This thing isn't anything to mess around with. I _have_ seen what this thing can do. It cost me a lot of men." Steve said shutting the file and giving it back to the doctor. "So because I've seen what it can do first hand, Director Fury wants me to come in and pick up the shield again. Is that right?"

"Somewhat." Bruce answered. "The Tesseract was taken by a serious enemy who managed to put several SHIELD agents under his control and killed many others just to get it. His name is Loki and he's someone who's causing us great concern. We'd like to know if you'd be able to help us, Captain."

Steve was silent for a moment before he picked up his gym bag and looked at the doctor.

"I'll come." he said and picked up a punching bag from the line up. "And to answer your question from before, we'll see what happens after we get the cube back."

"What makes you think that I'll be going into battle?" Bruce asked.

"Call it a hunch." Steve answered. "Something about you tells me that, like me, you won't let this happen without doing your part to stop it."

Bruce lightly smirked at the soldier.

"Guess we'll see." he said.

"Guess we will." Steve replied and walked out of the gym.


	3. Chapter 3: Tony and Steve

**Chapter 3-Tony and Steve**

**By: MsyticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

With a final hit, the punching bag flew across the gym to land on the floor with sand pouring out of the ripped side.

Panting lightly, Steve brushed his bangs from his forehead and moved to grab another punching bag from the line up. He grabbed a brown punching bag and hooked it up. He got four punches in when he was disturbed.

"You are everything my father described and more."

Steve looked over to the entrance of the gym to see a man dressed in an expensive looking suit as he slowly walked over. He didn't fail to see the resemblance the man had to Howard Stark.

"I take it you're up at this hour for a reason." he said.

"Sleeping for seventy years lets you catch up on whatever sleep you missed." Steve replied.

"I would need more than seventy years for the sleep I've missed. I'm Tony Stark by the way." he said putting a hand forward.

"Stark?" Steve gaped, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"As in the son of one Howard Stark."

"That's why you look familiar. You look almost exactly like him." Steve said and finally shook the offered hand.

"I hear that a lot." Tony said.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Stark?" Steve asked.

"Please, call me Tony and there is something you can do. Not really for me but for SHIELD." Tony answered. "I'm here on behalf of Nick Fury. He wants me to explain to you that a situation has come up and we need your help."

"What kind of situation?" Steve asked as they walked over to the bench that held his gym bag.

"Do you recall the secret weapon that Hydra used during the war?" Tony asked.

Steve paused. Memories of the blue cub and Johann Schmidt flashed through his mind before he forced them back.

"What about it?" he asked removing the white bindings from his hands.

"My father found that little cube when he was looking for you. It's called the Tesseract. I don't know if that's what it was called during the war but that's what we call it. It's been stolen by someone who wants to use it for the same reason that Hydra had."

"Who took it?" Steve asked.

"A guy by the name of Loki. Says he's from a place called Asgard and he needs the cube for something. Didn't say what but we have a very strong belief that he wants it to start a war."

"So where do I fit in?"

"You've seen what this cube can do and know it better than a lot of us. Fury's trying to form a team to find the cube, bring it back into SHIELD custody and stop Loki. He wants you to lead that team."

"Me?" Steve questioned. "He wants _me_ to lead a team? Hate to break it to him but I'm seventy years behind the current needs for a leader."

"You're not actually." Tony said. "You're exactly the person who can lead a team into war. Everyone knows how successful you were during the war. I heard about it almost every night as a kid. My father never shut up about you."

"He was a good man." Steve said. "A little show offy but he was a good friend."

"Showing off is a family trait I guess." Tony said. "Anyway, would you be on board for something like this Captain?"

"Well, I can't just sit by while the weapon Hydra once used is out there being used for the same purpose again." Steve said.

"Good. There's a few things we'll need to inform you on. As you can imagine, a lot of things have changed since the forties."

"I saw a few things when I first woke up." Steve said grabbing his gym bag.

"You know, my father wanted you to be my godfather." Tony said causing Steve look at him questioningly. "He said that if you had managed your way back, he was going to ask you to be the godfather to his first born child. Me."

"Sounds like Howard." Steve said as he started to leave the gym.

"There anything else about that cube that you can tell us about?" Tony asked.

"It should have stayed in the ocean." Steve answered.


End file.
